warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Bluestar Hey Bramble I think Bluestar is ready to become a warrior. She has had 4 chararts approved. --IcestormHI! 22:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Awww, thanks Icy. (: --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Also Night shine should be a warrior too. She has had 4 Chararts approved too. --IcestormHI! 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I will promote apprentices to warriors as I have time and when I think they're ready. It's just not a high priority thing for me at the moment. --Bramble-sama 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay! --IcestormHI! 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm working on a picture of Tadpole, but I'm kind of unhappy with it. Do you have any advice for me? Should I keep working on it, or should I withdraw it and work on something easier? (I am using a kit, my siggy isn't working. My user is QuailflightTheCat--Quail! Meow! 03:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Grasspelt Bramble you have Grasspelt reserved but is it the kit or warrior? if you can tell me I'm going do the other one. thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Furled Bracken I'm going to make Furled Bracken for charart. Would I use the leader blanks? I know that The Ancients are the Tribe's ancestors, but in the allegiances he is listed as The Anicent's leader, not their healer. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Minnowtail Should Minnowtail's apprentice image be redone? It has a white underbelly, and doesn't look much like her warrior image. Snowfern Snow!23:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could I make it? ''Raven''''splash'' 21:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nomination Did I do it right? I nominated Nightfall101--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 23:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bramble, I don't think Mouse's nomination is fair. I know for a fact no one will ever nominate me. I've done all the hard chararts, and Night's gone for the easier ones. When will I be a senior warrior? Eh, maybe - MAYBE - in a year or so. See my post on the nomination page. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 23:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, I got a bit worked up. But Night hasn't done as much as me. I find I leave more comments on pictures, and I spend almost every waking moment on the wiki. The reason I don't make as many chararts is because I've taken QuailflightTheCat pretty much as an apprentice - I'm always helping her, and not making as many chararts. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 23:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I've done all the hard images, and Night's done all the easy ones. Just cause she's made two or so more images does that mean she's better than me and get's to be on a LIST that says she's better than me? --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, I keep trying to help Quail (like I made her siggie) but she won't talk to me. Like when I make her siggie, she couldn't find out how to use it. So she asked you instead of me. ): --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I just want to be important. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Half to self: I mean, I'm trying to be helpful, but everyone would rather have somebody else's help. Really, Quail has not posted on my talk page once - well, once, in a charart request. But she's never actually asked me anything. They ignore my comments on their images - and they seem to be pickyest on my images. If something's wrong with Night's pic, oh, no problem! It's Night's image, so it's perfect! If something's wrong with my image, oh no, it's a disaster! You have to fix that! That eye color is one shade too dark! Oh, no! --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops Oops, I replied before I got your message.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizim We got more vandalizim on the BoulderClan page - apprentice section. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart Editing Hello Bramble! I was wondering if you could edit Chararts that were approved? 'Cause I don't really like my Stoneclaw. I was thinking about re-doing it? --IcestormHI! 01:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Join? Yeah, I wanted to know how to join PCA as an apprentice? Swiftpelt 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello If you have time I would like if you could vote on a poll on my userpage. DarthGuy 01:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! HELLOW,MINNOWTAIL IS APPROVED SO I ONLY HAD LEAFPOOL!!--*Ivy spring!!* 02:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Question on PCA It's been a while :). I wanted to ask you when we might have another Tweak Week? I think we have some of our images that can be ampd up to our higher standards, and because we have an overflow of images. And I know this is probably none of my business, but I didn't know Hawkey was gonna be a senior warrior? ChelseaFC 03:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) project world Do you think I can lead Project world?Or has someone already stepped up.I think I can prove myself,and it would be great for my time on here.It would be a wonderful experience for me.Please reply,I dont care if I can't be,but hopefully I can be! [[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]How's the prey running? 00:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Could I please join too? I really wanted to join when first saw it!--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Nominated I don't know if you saw this, but i've been nominated for senior warrior. Normally, I would be excited but It doesn't feel right. Mainly because I think it goes over the limit. There are 4 other senior warriors, and Hawktalon and Nightfall will make 6. If it's fine that there could be 7 senior warriors, then I'm fine. ChelseaFC 02:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks, and question Thanks! But I have a question. I could have sworn I saw Pebblefoot's warrior image be approved. But it's not on his article. Why not?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Project World But, is Kitsufox really gone? I looked on her user page and she said she'd be back...--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC)